Coisas Não Ditas
by Carola Richardson
Summary: Alguns pensamentos de Bill - baseado nos livros da Charlaine


**Coisas Não Ditas**

Escrito por Carola Richardson

- baseado no livro "**Dead To The World**" – Charlaine Harris

Bill não sentia o tempo. Como vampiro, o tempo era de uma forma distinta a ele e tão difícil de explicar sua ausência. Talvez a imortalidade viesse com esses pequenos defeitos e ele pensava nisso quando acordou naquela noite. Havia pensando no tempo e em Sookie Stackhouse. O primeiro pensamento sobre o tempo era que o estava sentindo, suas longas horas da noite e talvez sua solidão – que ele tentava desesperadamente não sentir, enfiando-se em seu trabalho. O segundo pensamento estava ligado ao primeiro, não estava mais vendo Sookie e por isso estava infeliz.

Vampiros ficavam infelizes?

Ele se perguntava isso enquanto aquecia uma garrafa de sangue sintético no microondas. Para ele, aquele sangue era o suficiente para controlar suas vontades e como ele desejava se misturar aos humanos, aquele sangue sempre deveria bastar. Havia nele uma necessidade desconhecida de estar entre os humanos e ficar com eles. Talvez porque eles o lembrassem de como ele ainda podia ter resquícios de sua humanidade, embora não comprovasse nada, afinal, perto do comportamento de muitos vampiros, Bill era praticamente humano.

Vez ou outra sua verdadeira natureza se mostrava. Ele não sentia vergonha disso, porque em momento algum havia negado a si mesmo que era um vampiro. Mas ele desejava compreender aquela repulsa que via nos olhos de Sookie e porque era tão difícil pra ela entender. Já havia explicado a ela o que ele era, ela já o vira como ele realmente era, mas doía muito quando via nos olhos azuis que ele tanto gostava, aqueles sentimentos contrários.

Ele amava Sookie. Nunca poderia contestar isso. Amava seu silêncio, sua companhia, sua voz. Amava de um jeito que nunca achou que fossem possíveis. Estar com Sookie era estar em um mundo particular, cercado apenas das coisas que ele gostava e daqueles sentimentos que o faziam feliz. E sabia que ela sentia o mesmo, afinal, Sookie não precisava estar concentrada o tempo todo com ele, podia relaxar e ser ela mesma. Nunca iria ler seus pensamentos.

Fazia cinco dias que Sookie o havia mandando embora de sua casa. Ao menos, Eric fora expulso com ele. Bill sabia que o vampiro também tinha interesse em sua Sookie, mas havia muitas coisas que ele não conseguia compreender. E naquela noite, ele teria que encarar Eric novamente. Tinha respeito por ele, como deveria ter e fora por ele que Bill tinha aquele trabalho de investigador da Área Cinco. Seu plano não parecia ser tão bem sucedido, porque Eric parecia estar em todos os lugares com a sua companheira humana.

Na mesma noite que Sookie os expulsou de sua casa, ele e Eric tiveram tempo pra discutir os últimos assuntos e Bill de se informar sobre as ligações de Sookie com Alcide. Eric não poupou detalhes, informando o que sabia e as peças juntaram-se na cabeça de Bill – não de uma forma muito esclarecedora, mas ele não era tão inocente assim pra não reparar na crueldade de Eric e no que ele tinha escutado do próprio Alcide.

Teria que ir ao Fangtasia naquela noite. Mas antes Bill poderia ver se ela estava em casa. Não moravam longe, era somente atravessar o cemitério e estaria na casa de Sookie. Eric podia esperar alguns minutos...

Assim, Bill cruzou a distância entre as duas casas com sua agilidade de vampiro e logo se encontrava escondido atrás de uma árvore – a primeira vez que fizera isso, dois dias atrás, sentiu-se como um adolescente humano, mas o sentimento havia durado pouco tempo pra ele compreender totalmente ou desfrutar dele – observando a casa dela. Sookie havia ganhado de herança de sua avó, depois que ela fora brutalmente assassinada. Ele compreendia melhor a saudade que ela sentia porque ele também tinha momentos que sentia saudade de sua vida humana. Concentrou-se um pouco e a escutou na cozinha, então trocou de árvore para observa-la melhor.

Vestia o uniforme do Merlotte's e tinha o cabelo loiro preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Seu rosto estava suave e ela parecia feliz. Parecer feliz longe dele era algo doloroso. Notou o laço em seu pescoço e sentiu novamente vergonha de si mesmo por ter feito aquela marca. Não poderia ter sido diferente, mas ele não podia se perdoar por tê-la ferido. Jamais ficaria em paz se tivesse dado cabo da vida dela naquela noite em Jackson.

Havia muito dele evento que ele não compreendia. Sookie havia estacado Lorena, sua criadora e ex-amante. Havia dentro dele sentimentos opostos em relação a isso. Sookie não poderia compreender aqueles laços vampiricos e ele não compreendia porque ficara tão aliviado. Lembrava pouco do resgate. Tudo o que sabia é que havia despertado, ferido e abusado de Sookie e então, estava com ela novamente. Havia uma certeza estranha sobre isso.

Era a mesma certeza que o fazia admira-la agora, vendo-a sair de casa e seguir para o bar do Sam. Ele queria falar com ela, mas depois de tudo, sabia que ela queria ter apenas momentos de sua vida normal. Desde que metera com ela, a vida da jovem garçonete não era mais a mesma. Tudo havia sido virado de cabeça pra baixo e graças ao dom de telepatia de Sookie, piorado de várias formas.

Seguiu então para Shreveport depois. Seus pensamentos revivendo os últimos acontecimentos. Logo estava no escritório de Eric no Fangtasia. O bar estava aberto e os freqüentadores já estava a postos. Mais pessoas chegariam, era um dos melhores bares da região e ali os humanos podiam matar sua curiosidade de conhecer vampiros e quem sabe, ter algo com eles. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que levara Sookie ali e deu um breve sorriso, sem perceber que Eric já havia entrado e o estava encarando.

- Voltou a vê-la? – Eric perguntou, sentando-se em sua cadeira, sem conseguir esconder sua curiosidade. Bill devia respeito a ele, mas havia ocasiões que simplesmente o detestava – e quando ele se metia em seus assuntos com Sookie, Bill tinha vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele. Claro que não o conseguiria, mas isso não o fazia deixar de desejar menos.

- Por que me chamou aqui? – ele perguntou, querendo desviar o assunto. Pelo olhar de Eric, havia conseguido. Eric olhou pro lado rapidamente, como se isso pudesse apagar sua pergunta curiosa. Sabia que Eric queria a sua Sookie, ele não havia escondido isso. Até criara laço de sangue com ela, o que havia deixado Bill raivoso.

Seguiu uma conversa profissional – se é que conversas de vampiro podiam adotar esses tons. Eric informou que ele deveria ir ao Peru ao mando da Rainha e passou as poucas instruções que tinha. Bill teria que preparar algumas coisas para sua viagem, mas sabia os motivos do pedido da Rainha. A pesquisa que estava desenvolvendo era grandiosa e muito importante. Ele sentia-se felizardo por realizar tal tarefa, ao menos tempo infeliz, pois foi por causa disso – e de Lorena, que quase havia acabado com a vida de Sookie.

- Ora Bill – Eric o despertou de seus pensamentos – Você está melancólico. Você deve achar que é o fim, mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai ligar aqui novamente.

- Ela ligou pra você?

- Não durante os últimos dias. Mas vai ligar.

Eles se olharam, cada um com a sua determinação em relação a Sookie. Ah, como Bill odiava Eric por isso.

- Por que você não fica longe dela? Afinal, essa era a vontade de Sookie.

- Infelizmente pra nós, não é o que temos em mente – o coletivo era adequado. Os dois não tinham essa vontade de ficar longe dela. Eric sorriu, parecendo maravilhado com a idéia de caçar Sookie.

- Deixe Sookie em paz – Bill rosnou e Eric riu.

- Eu estou fazendo isso. Mas como posso ter certeza que fará o mesmo?

Bill levantou-se da cadeira e o encarou sem considerar a resposta. Eric não merecia respostas e adorava brincar com os seus sentimentos de maneira cruel.

- Mais alguma ordem em relação a viagem?

- Não. Não quer passar um pouco da noite aqui? Talvez, possa achar algo interessante...

- Se era só isso, então vou partir. Tenho trabalho a fazer.

Saiu de Fangtasia o quanto antes. Sabia que Eric estava apenas sendo cruel com ele. Seu objetivo de conquistar Sookie o faria fazer coisas piores do que isso. E Bill podia suportar aquela crueldade contanto que ela não atingisse Sookie. Tivera sorte que ele não falara nada de Lorena. Estava claro que ele havia contado algo a Sookie, mas não da maneira verdadeira.

Voltou a sua casa e a sua pesquisa. Não fora muito produtivo, passara boa parte do tempo olhando pra porta de entrada, como se Sookie fosse bater em sua porta a qualquer momento. Ele sabia que isso não aconteceria, mas ainda assim, ficara ali, olhando e esperando. Obrigou-se a voltar a seu trabalho.

***

Mais algumas noites e estaria em Lima. Bill quase não podia suportar a idéia de ter que ir sem falar com Sookie outra vez. Aquelas noites pensativas tinham trazido coerência a seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Sentia-se mais tranqüilo. Quando despertou naquela noite, preparou algumas cartas com explicações sobre o que havia ocorrido e como os vampiros se comportavam. Mas nenhuma delas parecia tão correto e ele concluiu que queria olhar nos olhos dela quando explicasse os motivos.

Conhecia os padrões de comportamento de Sookie. Ela não precisaria falar nada, ele tinha certeza que poderia saber de tudo somente por olhá-la. Escreveu uma breve nota, pedindo uma conversa entre eles. Sookie aceitou e o convidou a sua casa. A conversa foi breve e tensa e tudo o que Bill desejava fazer e não podia era acolher Sookie em seus braços. Não havia perdão ao que ele tinha feito, mas seus motivos em relação a Lorena havia sido claros.

Talvez Sookie não entendesse direito a forma que ele a amava. E as novas relações humanas não se pareciam com as antigas, as que ele conhecia. Claro que havia a traição, ele havia decidido não pensar muito sobre isso, porque a razão era bem clara. Lorena havia ameaçado a vida de Sookie se ele não fosse a seu encontro. Todas aquelas ameaças foram o suficiente pra que ele fizesse o que tinha feito.

Nessas noites solitárias, Bill havia entendido que sua união com Sookie só lhe trouxe problemas e riscos a sua vida. Todos, de alguma forma, queriam feri-la e muitas vezes conseguiam. Não conseguia ver isso antes, mas agora, entendia bem todos os perigos que a havia exposto.

Quando partiu da casa dela, sentia-se mais leve por ter explicado tudo e mais triste, porque havia perdido sua namorada. Ele pode ler em suas expressões que havia mágoa e rancor por aquela traição e que poderia resultar na perda do amor que ela sentia por ele. Assim, enquanto voltava a sua casa, Bill estava certo de que oferecer aquele tempo para o relacionamento dos dois fora sua melhor idéia. Sookie precisava de tempo para pensar e o perdoar, já que ele tinha certeza que seus sentimentos não mudariam. Ele tinha certeza que amaria Sookie por muito tempo.

Fim.


End file.
